


Celebrate.

by raccodactyl



Series: Good Thing [10]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Quickies, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: You and Arthur enjoy your night at your wedding reception.-very much not a one-shot but if you're just looking for some Arthur/M!Reader smut, you can just ignore the plot bits lmao





	Celebrate.

It had been about a week since your meeting with Dutch in Van Horn. You two and the Marstons were just getting ready to leave for the recently planned reception. It had been a long, tiring few days as you started the process of putting up the new house. It was coming along well, but it was a hard, exhausting process, and getting together for one last proper party with the gang was exactly what you needed. You never realized the toll of the Irish goodbye, but boy did it hit you hard. Your new home was all you could ever ask for, but part of you would always miss life with the gang. 

 

Arthur was taking well to his new life, the presence of John definitely helping him adjust. You’d been with the camp for less than a year and you already missed it like hell, you couldn’t imagine what he was going through. 

 

Arthur was pushing his hair back and putting on his grey, worn flat cap. You approached him, straightening out his white shirt collar brushing the light bit of dirt from his shoulders. He gave you a quick kiss on the forehead, “You about ready?”

 

“Whenever you are,” you smiled back.

 

He brushed your hair back behind your ear before moving towards the door, letting John and Abigail finish getting ready with a bit of privacy. He dug a pack of smokes from his pocket and lit one up, taking a drag before passing it to you to do the same. You went to stand next to him but he pulled you over, letting you lean back against him with one of his arms wrapped securely around your chest. You let the smoke leave your lips and passed the cigarette back to him. You let your head fall back, a light hum coming from your mouth. He pressed another kiss to your head before nuzzling closer into you. He was being extra touchy today, barely being able to keep his hands off of you for a full five minutes. 

 

You parted when the Marstons finally came through the door, all of them better dressed than usual, Abigail even in a new dress. You all saddled up, Jack riding on the front of the horse that had become Abigail’s. It was a long ride through New Hanover to get back to Horseshoe, but it sure was a pretty one. Arthur and John told stories of their younger days, reminiscing and teasing each other for the dumb things they did as they were growing up. You sat back, observing the conversation more than really participating, but enjoying it nonetheless. 

 

You finally got to the camp after a good while of riding. You passed through the trees and the odd archway and soon found yourself faced with Lenny and Karen standing guard. “Who’s out there,” Lenny shouted before you came into view. 

 

You didn’t have to say a word when he saw you, a smile coming onto your face before he continued, “Well god damn, look who’s turned up.”

 

You all took your time hitching your horses and before you knew it, you were being crowded by the people you had only left less than two weeks ago. Most all of them greeted you with smiles, a good half of them already tipsy as the sun began to lower. 

 

Dutch came over, stretching his arms in a grand gesture, “The guests of honor have finally arrived!” Dutch came in close, giving you a brief, friendly hug, “Welcome back, son.”

 

You began to mingle, you and Arthur separating for only a short while as you caught up with each of the gang members. Everyone seemed happy, even Bill, which was a nice change of pace from the usual gloom that seemed to hang over camp after the Blackwater incident. Everything seemed lighter, even the air felt fresher. 

 

Dutch brought out the good stuff tonight, whiskey, gin, brandy, beer, and some hooch that Micah had ripped from a pair of two-bit moonshiners out in the swamps. Drinks were poured, Pearson the makeshift bartender for the night, and soon, Dutch was calling for everyone to gather around the center of camp. Arthur stood at your side, his arm around your waist as Dutch began his speech. 

 

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, as we gather here for this lovely celebration, let us not forget who we are celebrating. Let us honor the partnership of the lovely gentlemen in front of me, Arthur and Y/N Morgan!”

 

A smile came over your face and Arthur brought you in for another kiss on the head. Members of the gang cheered, giving you both pats on the back and calling out variations of “Congratulations.” Dutch let the gang settle down before returning to his speech. 

 

“Arthur, a man who I have known since he was only  _ fourteen _ years old, who I watched grow up and hope to watch grow old. Let us celebrate him finding someone who not only tolerates his brooding, closed-off nature, but loves him for it,” Dutch teased with a smile, laughs erupting from the crowd. “Our own old, grumpy Arthur Morgan managed to get himself a husband. Y/N, you are a saint if I’ve ever seen one. God bless you both. Cheers!”

 

“Cheers,” the rest of them shouted back in not-quite unison, all of them going around to clink glasses. 

 

“And just one more thing,” Arthur called out, the rest of the gang going quiet.

 

You furrowed your brow and he gave you a quick smile before digging into his satchel. After a moment, he pulled out a small box and you could already feel your eyes wanting to water at the sight. 

 

“Always said you wanted to get us proper rings,” he smiled as he opened the small box, revealing two platinum bands. 

 

The grin refused to leave your face as he removed them from the box, handing you the one meant for him. The eyes of the gang were all on you, but it felt as if you were standing alone with him. You found yourself lost in his blue-green eyes and unable to bring yourself back down. 

 

He took your left hand and slid the ring onto your finger and you did the same for him, holding onto his hand tight before giving him a short but sweet kiss and soon cheers surrounded you once again.

 

Dutch clapped, a genuine smile on his face, “I knew I raised a romantic.”

 

People then disbanded, moving about and mingling around the camp. After making some more light-hearted small talk, you and Arthur landed yourselves at the poker table, playing against Susan, Javier, and Uncle. All of you played with a little higher stakes than usual, placing a $3 buy-in instead of the usual buck. “Special occasion,” Miss Grimshaw would remind as she dug out the extra bills. 

 

You all played your heart out but it seemed Javier’s luck was in. It was all in good spirits, little jabs to keep each other in line; it was just like the old days you would spend in camp. You lost a bit of money but it was okay, it was the first real stress-free night in a long while. 

 

After the poker game grew tired, you all found yourselves singing drunken tunes campfire, Javier providing the music. You sat between Arthur’s legs, letting your head rest on his knee as Hosea would tell stories of the old days between songs. Your heart warmed as he told the story of Arthur bringing back a fish he claimed to catch only finding he bought it from the market, along with other tales to make Arthur groan and blush.

 

The Marstons left early, knowing they needed to get back that night as John wasn’t in the mood to split a single bedroll between three people and Jack was ready to turn in anyway. You and Arthur stayed, knowing you were both packed to set up camp on the ground.

 

The night was still young when Arthur quietly called for you to follow him past the treeline. He took your hand and brought you to the spot where you had spent many a night. You tried your best to stay subtle, but people would likely be suspicious if they noticed the two of you missing. Nevertheless, Arthur led you back, not letting his hand leave yours. 

 

You could barely register what was happening when Arthur was shoving you against a tree, his lips finding yours in a rough, deep kiss. You grabbed at his shirt and knocked his hat off, letting a hand tangle in his hair.

 

“Knew you extra handsy today,” you whispered as you pulled apart. 

 

“Not my fault you look so damn good that outfit,” he retorted before bringing his lips back to yours. 

 

With unsteady hands, you untucked his shirts and undid the remaining buttons. He shrugged it off along with his suspenders, letting his shirt fall to the soft floor of the woods. He undid the few buttons on your casual shirt before sliding off your suspenders and pulling the shirt over your head, your lips only parting for a brief moment. 

 

He moved one of his legs to part yours, his hardening prick now pressed tight against your thigh. He began to grind against you, the friction making you gasp. He moved from your mouth, leaving a trail of wet kisses along your jaw and down to your throat. He began to get lower and abruptly dropped to his knees. 

 

“Been waiting to do this all day,” he whispered huskily as he hastily undid the fastens of your jeans. 

 

You moved to kick off your boots and he assisted you, tossing them over with the rest of the discarded garments. He tugged your pants down to your ankles and you kicked them off as well. Soon, he began to mouth at your upper thighs, pressing more wet, sloppy kisses and taking time to leave a mark just below where your pants stopped covering. He got closer to where you needed him but he still made you wait. 

 

“Arthur,” you breathed, “Please.”

 

“That’s my pretty boy,” he praised before moving to kiss at your aching cock. He took his time kissing up the side before finally taking the head into his mouth, circling it with his tongue before taking you a little deeper and hollowing his cheeks. You let your hand grip into his hair once again as your knees grew weak under his touch. Your head fell back against the tree and you bit your forearm to stifle the sounds that wanted to leave your mouth. He continued, his technique almost flawless as he took in as much of you as he could, bobbing his head and effectively fucking his own mouth with your prick. 

 

Things ended all too soon as he pulled off of you, quickly standing back up and bringing his mouth back to yours. He pulled away and brought his fingers to your mouth, letting you wet them with your saliva as you undid the buttons on his trousers. He shimmied, letting them fall just below his knees. He hiked up one of your legs, him supporting most of your weight as he quickly and efficiently prepped you, sticking in one finger at a time and working you open like he had so many nights before. 

 

You nodded your head, “I’m ready.”

 

“You sure,” he asked back, really wanting to make sure you were ready. 

 

“Please just take me, Arthur,” you panted. 

 

He spat in his hand to lube himself before lining himself up. He slowly inched his way inside of you, the familiar stretch leaving you breathless as he brought himself to be sheathed fully. You wrapped your arms tighter around him and bit at his shoulder to keep quiet. 

 

“Move,” you directed, and it was all he needed.

 

Quickly he thrusted in and out of you, brushing over your most sensitive spot with ease as he grew to know the exact angles to hit. His thrusts were fast and hard, leaving you both panting and red in the face. Low groans and growls left his mouth as he worked the two of you closer to finishing. 

 

“Y/N,” he purred, “I’ ain’t gonna last much longer.”

 

“Me neither,” you whispered back. 

 

You kissed him hard, tongues finding each other and the textures of the other. The taste of bourbon was heavy on both of you, but the addicting extra flavor that could only be described as “Arthur,” flooded your senses, keeping you unable to stop yourself from going back for more. 

 

You reached between your sweat-slicked bodies and stroked yourself, knowing both of you would be spent in only a matter of time. His thrusts became more erratic as you squeezed onto him, slews of curses and praises leaving his mouth as you both grew more desperate for release. 

 

“Wanna feel you cum for me,” he said through heavy breaths, “Need to feel you cum around me.”

 

Another groan left your mouth as you worked yourself off, your own hand moving in time with his thrusts as you lost yourself and were thrown over the edge. Your spend came out in spurts, leaving streaks on both of your stomachs. He gripped you tight, working you through it hard and fast, and soon the familiar, welcomed feeling of him finishing inside of you clouded your senses. 

 

You both took a moment, letting you bury your head in the crook of his neck as you caught your breath. He carefully let your leg fall back to its place and slowly pulled out of you, his spunk dripping out along with it. He gave you a kiss before grabbing a rag from the pocket of his pants and began to clean the two of you off, wiping you with care and making sure he got everything. 

 

He stood back up and placed a few tender kisses to your neck and jaw, “I will never get enough of you.”

 

“You’ll always have me,” you said before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. 

 

You pulled apart but he pouted at you, “One more?”

 

You smiled and brought yourself back to him, this one lingering longer than the last.  He cupped your jaw and held you close, this kiss far more intimate than those previous. 

 

“I love you, bear,” you whispered as you parted.

 

“I love you more.”

 

You got dressed quickly and collected yourself, getting your hair back to looking innocent before returning back to camp. Things were settling down a bit but many still lingered, talking around the campfire and singing old songs. 

 

You and Arthur sat close around the fire with Sean, Karen, and Javier.

 

“Now where did the two of you disappear to,” Karen teased. 

 

“Uh, just had to take care of some… private matters,” you responded, a clear look of guilt on your face. 

 

“Ah so that’s what they’re calling it these days,” Sean said with a laugh. 

 

“Shut up,” Arthur grumbled with feigned anger in his voice. 

 

“It’s none of our business. I’d rather hear you go off about your Da than know what they do behind closed doors,” Javier said back. 

 

“Oh sure, if you’d like to hear about me Da-” Sean got cut off quickly.

 

“Not again,” you, Arthur, and Karen all grumbled. 

 

“You’re all a boring bunch of drunks,” Sean replied. 

 

Conversation continued and the night faded. You and Arthur slept on some bedrolls as his cot and tent were given to Hosea since the move. It was a better night than you could have ever asked for.

 

\--

 

Morning came all too early and you were hit with a rough hangover but Arthur helped you nurse it, getting you some food and water to help tame the pain. You stayed for a little while but soon the bittersweet goodbyes had to come. This time, leaving was much easier, especially knowing you were still on good terms with the gang. You gave hugs and a mailing address, making sure they all knew they were welcome to visit when they were in the area. You received little parting gifts from many members, Pearson sending you out with a few of his favorite recipes and Charles with some instructions on how to make some special types of arrows. 

 

The time came for you to say goodbye to Hosea and Dutch once again and it hit hard. You grew to love and admire both men. You made sure to remind them over and over that they could always stop by for a meal or to get some rest. After a few tight hugs and a tear or two shed, you and Arthur mounted up and started the ride back home. 

 

You were still in the hills of New Hanover when Arthur started to speak up, “You know what that made me realize?”

 

Your heart dropped, his statement somewhat bold, “What,” you asked, your voice clearly a bit nervous. 

 

“Made me realize,” he paused, “As much as I love them, I ain’t gonna miss that life. Not one bit.” 

 

“Oh, Arthur,” you cooed, a smile replacing your look of confusion. 

 

“I won’t,” he repeated, “Made me realize just how happy I am to know I’m going to spend the rest of my days in a quiet, little cabin with the only person in this world that I like to be in close quarters with for more than a few days.”

 

“Always mean it when I say it, you’re the love of my life, my dear, no doubt about that,” you said back earnestly. “There will never be a day when I’m not yours.” 

 

“Promise,” he whispered, riding in close and sticking his hand out within reach, pinky standing at attention. 

 

Your heart warmed at the gesture and you returned the motion, wrapping your pinky tight around his, “Promise.”


End file.
